


Pencil Me In

by fifty_fifty



Series: Scheduling [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - School, Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Student Arthur, Student Merlin, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin and Arthur compare their timetables for the new school year and then pencil in their own schedule. Pretty much just PWP.





	Pencil Me In

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble prompt: Schedule.
> 
> I envision the boys to be 16/17 in this fic, this may not be the age of consent where you live.

Merlin flung his backpack on the floor before flopping down on the bed next to Arthur. He nudged him with his elbow. “So, what’s your timetable like?”

Arthur hummed, absorbed in his thoughts as he stared at his paper. “Not too bad. Who’d you get for French?”

Merlin wrinkled his nose and exhaled noisily. “Ms Gorlois.”

“Fuck!” exclaimed Arthur, discarding his paper over the side of the bed. “She’s a witch.” Suddenly, he felt a sharp elbow in the ribs. “Geez, alright. A bitch, then. No need to be so touchy, Wizard-boy.”

Merlin snorted. “Shut up, you love that I’m a wizard.” Merlin glanced over at him. “Maths?” he asked.

“Mr Alined,” Arthur replied rolling onto his side to look at Merlin. Merlin turned to face him too with a grin on his face.

“At least you know you can fuck around in his class. You’re his golden boy,” teased Merlin.

Arthur licked his lips absent-mindedly as he stared at Merlin. “I’d rather fuck around with you.”

With surprising speed and strength (probably magic-enhanced, Arthur realised) Merlin rolled him onto his back, pinning him down and straddled him. He lent down and let his lips brush Arthur’s gently, caressing his lips, before deepening the kiss.

Arthur freed his hands and slid them down from Merlin’s back to his waist as he tugged on his school shirt freeing it from his trousers and splayed his hand against warm skin. Merlin groaned at the contact, nipping at Arthur’s bottom lip as he shrugged off his blazer and pulled Arthur up by his tie to sitting. Soon their hands were scrambling for their shirt buttons and pulling at belts.

“I have History with Mr Gharrah for my last lesson on Thursdays,” Merlin murmured against Arthur’s lips. “He won’t care if I bunk off and blow you behind the bike sheds.”

Arthur moaned at the mental image of Merlin peering up at him after pushing him up against the bike sheds and rutted up against him in a desperate attempt to gain more friction. “You’re desperate to kill me aren’t you, Merlin.”

Merlin simply grinned at him again as he unbuttoned his trousers and palmed his cock through his boxers. Arthur scrabbled with his own zipper, fingers fumbling in his rush to get his fly open, then he pushed down his trousers and the waistband of his boxers to free his erection and took himself in his hand.

Merlin lip back a moan as he watched and pulled out his own cock. Then he whispered a word that Arthur would never have a hope of remembering as his eyes flashed gold. He wrapped a slick hand around his cock and started tugging roughly as his eyes devoured the sight of Arthur stroking his length beneath him. God he could watch Arthur wanking all day long.

Arthur hummed contently and smirked at Merlin’s stack-jawed expression. “Bet I can make you come first,” he challenged.

Merlin laughed at him. “Oh, please. As if.” He slipped down Arthur’s body and rubbed his cheek affectionately along Arthur’s cock, pushing away his hand before suddenly swallowing him down to the root. He gagged slightly on him, before he started sucking up and down his cock, moaning at the feel of him in his mouth.

“God, Merlin-” choked out Arthur, fingers digging into the duvet below them. Merlin focused single-handedly on his task and let his magic flow freely, delighting in hearing the choked off noises Arthur was producing. His magic caressed Arthur’s chest like hands, it was tweaking and biting lightly at his nipples, and prodded gently, enquiringly, at his hole. That was what tipped Arthur over the edge. “Ah! Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed as he shot his load down Merlin’s throat. Merlin swallowed it all eagerly and pulled off Arthur with a jubilant grin. He slid up again to straddle Arthur’s waist and put on a show, stripping his cock and then coming messily all over Arthur’s chest.

“Mmm. I’m penciling that in everyday after school, Mr Pendragon,” said Merlin as he dropped down next to him on the bed, sated and content.


End file.
